


The Assembly

by Whov1an562



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Speech fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: This is the final assembly of Coal Hill School's Autumn Term 2016. Many events referenced.





	The Assembly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/gifts).



> Just a little bit of fun :)  
> Really enjoyed writing this

Hello everybody. Welcome to the final assembly of the term. It has been a long term for many of you, I have been told. Thank you so much for making me welcome in my first two weeks here at Coal Hill School. For those of you who don’t remember, my name is Miss Shingle. I have taken up the post of headmistress at Coal Hill School, due to the recent ‘resignation’ of Miss Ames.

First of all, I would like to congratulate the football team for their recent victory against Prior House School 5-4. I have been informed by our new football coach that it was a tough game, and well done to Ram Singh who scored 3 goals.

Secondly, I would like to thank our often-unnoticed caretakers, Atif and Michael. Due to the yet unexplained but frequent disasters in our school, they have had their work cut out, and I hope that we can show our appreciation by respecting the furniture, and picking up our rubbish.

Related to that, I would like to raise the issue of the unexplained events that have occurred in our school. I have been informed by Atif that there have been two separate occasions of considerable damage to school property, including unexplained scorch marks, with no sign of fire on MULTIPLE OCCASIONS, as well as furniture being left randomly, and to finish it all off, blood left on windows, mixed with flower petals. I have also heard that similar events occurred last year as well, with holes being left in random chairs. If the culprit does not own up, serious investigations will be taken on each and every one of you in the new term. You WILL be found out. You CANNOT HIDE.

On a lighter note, Miss Jacobs will be starting a new maths club in the new term, for those that want to improve their skills in preparation for the Spring Exams. It will be called the Pink Maths Club, after Mr Pink, who you may remember was taken from us so sadly last year.

There will be a few staff changes in the new year. Miss Quill is expecting a baby, so we will wish Miss Quill good luck as she goes on maternity leave. We will find a new physics teacher, and welcome them in the new term. Also, Mr Henry is retiring, so we now thank him for his fifteen years of service at our school. Our new History teacher is called Miss Taylor, who will also be teaching Year Seven and Year Eight Geography, so as to reduce Mr Freson’s workload.

I hope that you all have a good Christmas, and that you work hard over the Christmas holiday. Thank you.


End file.
